mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
McLeodGaming Wiki:Requests for adminship/Goku9
I would like to become an admin on this wiki so I can improve it. Ever since I joined the Wiki, I have dedicated myself to editing and offering counsel to new users. I try to edit all the days, since I always want to find something to improve upon. Now that I surpassed 3.000 edits, I would like to take the responsibilities of an admin. I believe that, as an admin, I can help to regulate the vandalism and spam on the Wiki, help with additional features, improve upon protected pages, and delete spam. I could handle issues when other admins are offline, moderate the chat if people join, and help users with problems. I really like this wiki, and I would love to become a part of the staff and help even more! Maybe I can also make this Wiki surpass the 1000 pages... Who know?... Thanks, Votes Approve Disapprove #I will have to disapprove on this one. Goku, I understand your love for this wiki and everything, but you are just not admin material. Hell some admins aren't even admin material. You still constantly misspell words, I had to fix two words in this which was good, but you still need to work on your English. You also have a habit of going overboard and becoming a nuisance. You make a lot of mistakes and you do stuff that no one asked you to do, which could be a good or bad thing. For one you joined in re-configuring the move sets section for characters, but you only go do that sometimes. When me and Byll were talking about the templates, it was me, Byll's and unnamed's job to do that(which unnamed wasn't right for), not yours. I'm not sure why you thought it was okay to join in without asking. Also you have another bad habit of just pissing people off or just making bad edits and then defending your bad edits. I really can't trust you to become a admin yet, but when you start working on your faults than maybe you could be a mod one day. Also some of us admins became admins because people saw potential in us. You don't go and ask to be admin unless you really deserve it. (User:Niayre 02:53, March 14, 2015 (UTC)) Neutral Vote #I'm in the need of telling you this in English, this being a special page I can't tell you this in Spanish. You are still on the learn and yet there you have a lot of things to do, however, I'm kinda impressed how you have improved your English level and that text above in no joke (unless someone else wrote it down for you), I feel you are not ready to be an admin but I will remain neutral about my vote, because in the end, it's me who has the final word so let's make a deal: you have until July to improve your way of work, Niayre already pointed the issues you have, you need to correct every aspect there. I guess you can be a rollback, though; with this tool, you will be able to revert editions without having to access the edition screen, but don't confuse it with the undo button. You will notice a new button enclosed by brackets (this ones "[]"), simply click it and you will revert the edits of the most recent user to bring back the edits of the previous user.